Shya Rapina
Shya is the leader of the Rapina family main branch, one of the most powerful lines of psionic Wielders in House Reticulum. This family is also known as the Clan of Reapers. Traits and Appearance Appearance Shya is of pale complexion with long black hair and golden blonde bangs. As with most reticulum she is rather fit and lean. She can always be found accompanied by a small black puca named Lief who is relatively protective of her person. She tends to arm herself with a pair of pistols known as Ventris. When in doubt, she's probably wearing something grey or black with a gold accent somewhere. Personality Traits Shya is a self interested individual. She tends to be a bit head strong and will often times look to the simplest solution rather than the most elegant one. She is a bit cold and quiet upon first meeting but opens up relatively easily once her initial suspicion is abated. She is stubborn and overconfident but not cocky. "He who says he can and he who says he cannot are both usually right." Biography Upon completing her training to become a Rakshasa Shya began contracting herself as a bodyguard for the wealthy and affluent. During this time she managed to brush up and improve on her social skills, even if they never ended up being amazing. As a cat and heir of the clan of reapers, the birds of the family would often teach her tricks to help with her work. She found that computers held a certain allure to her and dabbled in using them to assist in her endeavors. After an issue involving her twin brother Vell Rapina, Shya challenged her father Rook Rapina to a duel for control of the family. She managed to kill her father, a telekinetic like herself, by forcing him to burn all of his defenses and dropping a grenade crafted by Shinkan Makiko-Hiniko at both of their feet. Shya managed to shield herself from the blast, however her efforts earned her a stab wound in the chest before the man was lost in the flash. Upon recovering from her wound Shya earned the title Yakshas and became the leader of her family. Shya is currently managing her clan in response to the attacks by seditionists on Aomori and is the Reticulum ambassador to Serpens. Rakshasa 蛇首 Rapina Vell Vell is Shya's twin brother, a fact that has caused the pair of them trouble for a majority of their lives. The rule in the Clan of Reapers is that only one heir can inherit the privileges of the main line. Normally this would be the eldest child. However, because the pair of them were born at the same time, the family had a problem. Rook, their father, decided that he would allow the two of them to grow to the age of 12 before he would begin the process of 'deciding' who was fit to inherit the line. During and even after this grace period Vell always managed to prove himself marginally superior to Shya any time they were compared. This drove Shya to improve and get better alongside her brother. Once the grace period ended, the two of them were sent on increasingly difficult and lethal assignments from then on in an attempt to get one of them killed. The pair managed to survive independent of each other until the age of 23 when Rook got impatient. Shya was assigned to guard an ACRE director who was discussing a trade agreement with one of the Kannushi on Aomori. Vell, was tasked with killing him. Durring the resulting fight, Vell had the upper hand at the very beginning and could have killed Shya and subsequently the director, however when he realized who it was that he was fighting, he threw the fight, allowing Shya to deal him a near mortal wound to him. Shya was distraught when she found out who it was that she had just injured and was fortunately able to get him to a medical facility before he lost his life. The boy remained in a Serpens medical facility in a comatose state for the span of several months as a result. Early Life From a young age Shya was found to be an extremely tenacious and stubborn individual. While she was soft spoken and quiet in her early childhood, often times her tutors and mentors would note an unwillingness to move on from problems as well as an extremely self critical attitude for someone so young. During her awakening, she remained calmer than most, seeming mostly annoyed at the prospect of having to deal with something she had no control over. She was sent to the psychic academy on Hroa to learn how to utilize her abilities and did quite well there, graduating second in her class and proving to be a talented telekinetic with the capability of becoming a decent metapsion. She never pursued metapsionics and instead opted to continue on with her training as a wielder on Aomori opting to simply master telekinesis. Education In addition to attending the Serpens psychic academy on Hroa, Shya has been trained by the whole of the Rapina family to be a personal guard. Shya's training consisted of learning to utilize her psionic abilities in addition to gunplay. An expert archer she utilizes a pair of pistols which can rapidly convert into an energy bow which uses her own psionic energy to enhance its bolts creating a pseudospace pocket around the projectiles which allows them to cut through hardened structures up to 1 meter thick before dissipating. She is also an adept singer. Shya is capable of identifying the use of psionic abilities, telekinetically lifting and manipulating objects weighing up to 800lb(362kg), manifesting melee weapons as well as armor, creating a slow acting telekinetic blasts, negating single instances of kinetic force, crafting telekinetic structures, and launching telekinetic projectiles of varying size and frequency over a medium range. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Reticulum Members